1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic pickup cartridge and, in particular, to such a cartridge which may be of the moving magnet type having a generator coil wound on the arms of a magnetically permeable yoke.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a moving magnet type pickup cartridge comprises cantilever unit 4 opposing a magnet 3, which is stabilized at the rear end of a cantilever 2. A record reproducing stylus 1 is mounted at the tip. A U-shaped yoke 5 is positioned so that magnet 3 is loosely inserted into the opening of the yoke. A pair of coils 6 and 6' are wound on yoke 5 where coil 6 includes a start terminal s at the beginning of the winding and an end terminal e at the end of the winding and coil 6' includes a start terminal s' and an end terminal e'. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the wound end terminal e of coil 6 is connected to terminal s' of winding 6' and the remaining terminals s and e' form one channel of the pickup cartridge output.
When the respective electrostatic capacities of coils 6 and 6' are compared as seen from yoke 5, it can be seen in FIG. 2 that the respective distributed capacities increase toward the wound ends e and e' in both 6 and 6' with respect to the direction of current flow. Consequently, this conventional series connection method causes electrostatic capacity between the yoke and the coils as seen from the output terminals of the cartridge to be unbalanced. Thus, transient characteristics deteriorate which is one reason the reproduced sound quality is lowered.